No other option
by Ignivagus
Summary: [Traduction de Megan13] James & Sirius ont une discussion à propos de Narcissa... JamesNarcissa


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennet à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire à Megan13 dont je vous conseille vivement toutes les fics. Je lui demanderai probablement la permission d'en traduire d'autres...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Partie 1 : James**

"Elle est fiancée."

James leva les yeux de son livre. "Je sais."

"Elle va l'épouser."

"Je sais," dit James en repoussant la main posée sur son épaule.

"Elle l'aime," Sirius s'assit sur son lit en observant James, dont le visage dénué d'émotion, semblable à un masque, résultait d'un entraînement intensif.

"Je sais, _Sirius_," dit James, grinçant des dents.

"Mon oncle et ma tante ne la laisseraient jamais rompre cet engagement de toute façon," dit Sirius. "Si elle t'épousait, ce serait comme pour Andromeda. Tu n'es pas assez bien à leurs yeux."

"Pourquoi pas?" le regard de James retourna à son livre. "Ma lignée remonte à des générations. Presque aussi loin que la tienne."

Sirius grogna. "Non Prongs, presque ne convient pas à ma famille. Si ton sang n'est pas aussi pur, voire plus, tu ne peux pas épouser l'une des filles Black restantes."

"Ca n'a pas de sens," James secoua la tête et regarda son meilleur ami. "Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Comment peut-elle m'aimer et l'aimer lui aussi? Il... Il ne la traite même pas bien."

"En fait, si," Sirius hocha la tête et finit par regarder son ami avec compassion. "Il lui achète des bijoux et des robes et ne l'emmène que dans les restaurants les plus huppés. Et il l'aime."

"J'ai de l'argent moi aussi," dit James de façon bornée. "Je pourrais lui acheter des choses."

"Tu as de l'argent James, mais pas assez pour la rendre heureuse," Sirius soupira. "Tu sais comment elle est. Elle est jolie, et aime les jolies choses. Et puis, elle pratique la magie noire."

"Et?" James haussa les épaules et laissa finalement tomber son livre. Il ne lirait plus ce soir, et il le savait.

"Et?" Sirius leva un sourcil. "Serais-tu d'accord pour plonger là-dedans? Peut-être même rejoindre ce soulèvement?"

"Et bien, non."

"C'est l'une des personnes de ma connaissance qui ait le plus de préjugés, à part Bella," dit Sirius. "Et ma famille fréquente des cercles qui en sont remplis. Elle est fière et pure, et méprise ceux qui ne le sont pas."

"Elle tient à moi," dit James, suppliant silencieusement son ami.

"Prongs, parfois les obligations passent avant les sentiments."

"Mais tu ne vois pas les choses de cette façon."

"Peut-être pas, mais elle si. C'est pourquoi je suis à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard," Sirius se caressa le menton pensivement. "C'est comme ça, et c'est tout."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Je ne pourrais pas te dire."

"Comment se fait-il que tu puisses envoyer paître famille et obligations et faire ce que tu veux, et pas elle?" demanda James, exaspéré.

"Parce que, contrairement à toi et moi, elle ne trahit pas son sang et ne le fera jamais," dit Sirius. "Et elle aime notre famille. C'est la chouchoute de ses parents et elle ne supporte pas d'être séparée de Bella. Ca la tue qu'Andromeda soit partie. Elle ne veut pas finir comme elle."

"Ou toi?"

"Ou moi."

"Je l'aime vraiment."

"Tu t'en remettras."

"Mais comment?"

"Que penses-tu d'Evans?"

"Lily?" James sembla perplexe. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"

"Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien."

"C'est comme cela que ça va finir, pas vrai?" James mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Sirius.

"Elle épousera Malfoy et gardera son rang dans la haute société et j'épouserai quelqu'un comme Evans," James secoua la tête. "Je n'aime pas Lily."

"Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas Prongs. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu l'aimeras... A la fin."

"Est-ce qu'elle l'aime?" demanda James comme il regardait danser la flamme de la bougie près de lui. "Elle t'a vraiment dit ça?"

"Elle l'aime," lui dit doucement Sirius.

"Est-ce qu'elle m'aime?" murmura James, les yeux rivés au sol tandis que sa vision se troublait.

"Je..." Sirius bredouilla et fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas."

"Tu lui demanderas pour moi?"

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée..."

"S'il te plaît?"

"Oui, je lui demanderai."

"Okay."

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne trouvant ses mots.

"Alors, tu penses que tu vas inviter Lily à sortir?" lui demanda Sirius nonchalamment en massant sa nuque avec sa main.

"Je suppose," dit doucement James, "qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix."

**Partie 2 : Narcissa**

"Il t'aime," dit Sirius, ignorant les coups d'oeil des camarades de chambre de sa cousine comme ils étaient chassés de la pièce.

"Je sais."

Sirius s'affala sur son lit. "Il m'a dit hier soir que tu tenais à lui."

"Oh vraiment?" demanda Narcissa, levant les yeux de son livre. "Et que lui as-tu dit?"

"Ce que tu m'avais dit de lui dire."

"Que j'aime Lucius?"

"Ouais."

"Et il l'a pris comment?"

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Etait-il en colère?"

"Triste,"dit Sirius avec un hochement de tête. "Dévasté."

"Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard."

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?"

Narcissa soupira. "Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé Sirius. Et c'est ce qui arrivera s'il continue de penser que je l'aime. Il ne me laissera pas partir, et il doit me laisser partir."

"C'est un grand garçon Cissa. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décisions à sa place. S'il veut se battre pour toi, laisse le faire."

"Je ne le laisserai pas se faire du mal," dit Narcissa en posant le livre sur son lit. "Ca me tuerait si quelque chose lui arrivait par ma faute."

"Je lui ai dit que c'est parce que tu étais trop loyale envers notre famille," dit Sirius en penchant la tête. "Il veut savoir pourquoi Andromeda peut les quitter par amour, et pas toi."

"Je le ferais et tu le sais," dit farouchement Narcissa. "Je ne le fais pas pour eux. Non."

"Je le sais, mais lui non. Et il te haïra quand tout ceci sera terminé."

"Ne penses-tu pas que j'en sois consciente, Sirius? Parce que je le sais. Mais si sa haine envers moi est le prix pour sa survie, alors je dois le forcer à me haïr."

"Il peut s'occuper de lui-même."

"Pas avec une douzaine de Mangermorts enfonçant sa porte," dit Narcissa, sautant sur pied et commençant à faire les cent pas. "Si je rompais mes fiançailles avec Lucius tu sais que c'est exactement ce qui se passerait. Ils seraient sur son dos en une seconde."

"Donne lui une chance Cissa," dit Sirius, la saisissant par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

"C'est ce que je fais Sirius," murmura-t-elle. "Je lui donne une chance de vivre."

"Alors tu abandonnes? Comme ça? Je pensais qu'il comptait pour toi."

"Il est tout pour moi."

"Je t'aime Cissa, et je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord ou que je te soutiens."

"Tu n'as pas à le faire," dit Narcissa en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son cousin. "Tu dois seulement savoir que je fais ça pour lui."

"Je sais."

"Tu lui as dit qu'Evans était intéressée?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle saura me faire oublier," Narcissa recula et sourit tristement. "Je le sais."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te fera oublier, toi?"

"Des tonnes et des tonnes de bijoux," plaisanta Narcissa.

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit," dit Sirius qui la serra dans ses bras. "Tu es sûre ?"

"Affirmatif."

"Mais..."

"Sirius," dit doucement Narcissa, "Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre choix."


End file.
